Until Tomorrow
by Herm-Own-Ninny879
Summary: I wanted to tell him the real Naruto was gone, that he had gone away when he...Sasuke, had. That the confidence I had in myself vanished once he was in Orochimaru's clutches. But I think my expression gave it all away, every single detail. Death. SasuNaru


**Until Tomorrow**  
by Herm-Own-Ninny879

"_I don't care what they say; I'm in love with you. They try to pull me away, but they don't know the truth; my heart's crippled by the vein that I keep on closing…ooh, you cut me open and I, keep bleeding, keep, keep, bleeding…love… "_

--_'Bleeding Love,' _Leona Lewis 

_Italics _-- Sasuke  
"Quotes" -- Naruto  
Regular -- 1st Person Naruto  
**_Bold Italic_** -- Naruto's thoughts.

* * *

_Why? Why do you go so far for someone like me? _

That was all that he had said. I stood there, with him in front of me. 

I couldn't know what to make of it. It was something small, something…real. I couldn't describe it. I just couldn't. Here I was, bleeding, sporting battle wounds that I had gotten from my previous battles. He flashed his now crimson eyes to me and began to advance slowly, taking each step in vain. I couldn't stop him. I tried to avert his gaze as much as possible; but the look on his face told me otherwise. 

_Why, Naruto? Why?_

I couldn't respond. I couldn't do anything about it. His words were like echoes…softly resounding in my head like the beat of an infinite number of drums. I want to tell him, I wanted to tell him the truth. To tell him the truth of my actions. To face the consequences if I _did _tell him. I _wanted _to.

I _had _to. 

…

He was silent, and looked at me. My vision was slowly clouding; he was merely a faint outline. 

…how quaint. 

_I left out of my own accord; don't go fighting for something you've lost!_

Something…I've lost? I've already found…no…_**You're right where I want you**_. 

I could feel the Kyuubi try to heal my wounds, but I suppressed its chakra as much as I could, and I took a sharp intake of breath; I fell to my knees. 

_NARUTO! _His voice was ringing even louder. I couldn't stand it. 

_I don't deserve to go back to Konoha. I've killed my brother; I betrayed my village…I should just die. _

Hn…I wouldn't want him to die. I wanted him right here, by my side. Back at Konoha. We were lucky Sakura wasn't here…she would break down. I wouldn't want another broken heart besides mine. 

I looked at him, hands and knees in the muddy dirt. I tried with all my might to stand up, to tell him the truth. 

_Stop your groveling and get away from me! _

Groveling…who said I was groveling…? He _had _to understand why I stayed…for him. 

Yes, for him. 

I stood up, opened my mouth, feeling dry and scratchy, and managed to get some words out. 

"S-Sasuke…" 

Then I stood up, shaking madly. He gave me a quizzical look, and grabbed my arm before I fell over. He looked at me with his soft, dirt-and-tear-stained expression and searched for the Naruto he knew three years ago. 

I wanted to tell him that Naruto was gone, that he had gone away when he…Sasuke…had. That the confidence I had in myself had vanished once he was in Orochimaru's clutches. 

But I think my expression gave it all away, every single little detail of it. Damn it, why did his Sharingan see right through me? 

I couldn't stand it, not being able to tell him a word. My heart kept me from giving him the message I so desperately wanted to give him. 

No one understood how I felt, except for Sakura, whom I confided in before this run-in with him. I told her everything, my feelings toward _him_, and I told her what I had to do. Thankfully, she believed me, and looked at me long and hard, tears in her eyes, trying to make sure the truth was there. Just remembering that moment tore me up inside. 

"I…" I began. Sasuke stared at me. "I…"

_What? _He said softly, his voice with hints of rough malice. 

Shit. 

I hated myself for not saying anything earlier. 

"Sasuke…" 

I felt weak in my legs, and fell back to the ground. Sasuke caught me before my head hit and held me. I smiled up at him weakly, my eyes half-closed. 

He looked at me with the eyes I long ago thought to be cruel and cold; his face, pale and stark-white with shock. 

I took my hand, and put it against his face softly. It was sudden, and unexpected. I didn't know what to do next. 

_Naruto…_he said, touching my hand. I shook my head. 

"No," I said hoarsely. "Don't…say…anything." 

_How can I when you're like this? _His voice sounded weak and worrying. I gave a small chuckle, which surprised him. 

"Just look at me…look at me one last time." 

_What! _His voice…soft, sweet to my ears rang with shock. 

Yes, one last time. I had finally found him. He was here. Here with me. It seemed fitting. Good timing as well, since I was losing so much energy by the minute; I knew I was going to die. 

_I've finished my revenge, _he said frantically, using a tone I never knew would come from his mouth; _don't leave me—I mean—_

I knew what he meant. I smiled serenely at him. "Shhh…" 

It was odd at first, as it felt as if we were switching roles—he, the worrying one, and I, the calm, collected one. I couldn't stop myself from giving a small laugh. 

"Just shut up," I said, amused at his voice. 

… He was silent. 

And, as if a blade had gone through my chest, I jolted a bit and began to cough up some blood. Sasuke held me softer, and looked completely worried this time. 

"Sasuke…I'm…I'm sorry I never saved you…It was my entire fault…" I coughed hoarsely. Sasuke closed his eyes tightly and shook his head. 

_No…it was never your fault; it was mine. I shouldn't have left the village when…when…_

"When, what?" 

I knew he was hesitating. My hand lowered from his face and dropped down. I couldn't move properly. 

…_when I knew it would hurt you. I knew you didn't want me to leave. I was being a sick bastard…_he said shakily. He sounded scared for the first time I knew him. _…and the truth is…_

The truth. Ah, a wonderful oxymoron. You never knew whether the truth was the truth, or whatever. 

"…no, Sasuke," I said, my eyes closed. "…I have to tell you the truth first." 

He looked at me in silence. 

"Sasuke…" I took a sharp, ragged, deep breath, "I love you." 

He looked at me, speechless, and without notice, without a hint of qualm or hesitation, he bent forward and pressed his lips to mine. 

His face was inches from mine when he said, _I love you too. Don't leave me, dobe. _

I chuckled at his old nickname for me. Old times were sure to come back…

"I think it's too late for that, baka…" I whispered, and I took my hand shakily, and brought his face towards mine once more. His lips felt soft, but parched from the heat of battle. He looked at me. 

I merely smiled, and took one last breath, the last thing I saw being his two, cold, onyx eyes.

* * *

"_I climb, I slip, I fall, reaching for your hands, but I lay here all alone…sweating all your blood."_

--'_Until Tomorrow_,' Paramore

* * *

_**Fin.**_

* * *

_**Disclaimer: **__I do not own Naruto, created by Masashi Kishimoto, 'Until Tomorrow' by Paramore, or 'Bleeding Love' by Leona Lewis. This was my first SasuNaru fic, so no hating, please._


End file.
